


Requiem of the Dead

by KawaiiGroovycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa Rebirth
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, I can't even, Multi, The Death Trio - Freeform, and i loved the direction they took in chapter 2 with their relationships, and the conflict they generate, i fucking love them, i just, this trio gives me all the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiGroovycat/pseuds/KawaiiGroovycat
Summary: Apologies don't make a difference when your best friend is dead.





	Requiem of the Dead

Kasumi wondered if she should really stay angry at Misuzu and Saiji. Since Kego Sakuma’s trial concluded, she questioned the hatred she felt for the two. It was all because of that damn shrine that she had severed the relationship between the trio. Kasumi had meant well; she was only listening to Misuzu when she had told her that she should honor the dead. Because of her, Kasumi had done her best to construct a makeshift shrine for the two deceased. However, when Misuzu and Saiji had seen the shrine, they were not pleased.

 

Saiji had been having a difficult time processing his feelings after Nico had murdered Maiko. As much as he understood that Nico hadn’t meant to kill his friend, he still couldn’t help but smile whenever he thought of her charred remains. He would immediately reprimand himself for disrespecting a dead person. These conflicting thoughts stole any sleep he might have gotten otherwise. The sleeping drugs in the chem lab had become his best friend. Of course, he hated the idea of becoming dependent on a drug or a medicine, but at the end of the day, as long as he could sleep and function like a normal human being, he didn’t care what drugs he had to do.

 

But these conflicting feelings were the reason his relationship with Kasumi was so badly damaged. For once, she has been trying to honor the dead, and he had disrespected that. No matter what excuse he made for himself, there was no way he wouldn’t feel guilty. He had wanted to confront Kasumi for a long time to apologize to her, but she was still intent on scowling every time she saw him, and avoiding him like the plague. Not even Misuzu could get through to Kasumi when she was fiercely shunning the two of them.

 

But if he remembered correctly, there should have been at least one person in particular who she treated better than the others. He did recall overhearing Kasumi apologizing to Ayumu for almost cursing him at the trial. Maybe Ayumu could help Saiji get through to Kasumi long enough for him to apologize. 

 

Saiji walked to the dormitory sector with a sense of hurry. He stopped at the door with Ayumu’s name on it and knocked on it firmly. It only took two and a half knocks for Ayumu to respond, as he quickly opened the door.

 

“Oh, hey Saiji,” Ayumu said. “Do you need something?”

 

“Yes, actually,” Saiji replied. “If you don’t mind, I have a favor to ask of you.”

 

“Oh, sure, what is it?”

 

“I’ve been wanting to apologize to Kasumi for a long time, but I’ve never been able to get through to her, I was wondering if you could help me talk to her.”

 

“O-of course!” Ayumu said, as the two boys left to go look for her.

 

As they were looking for her, however, they heard a shriek that rattled their bones and shook the very foundation of Kaihou Academy.

 

“W-wha--?” Ayumu stammered, before being interrupted by Saiji.

 

“That was Kasumi! There is no time to waste. We must go now!” Saiji said, as he broke into a sprint towards the source of the voice, Ayumu right behind him.

 

_ What happened? Is she okay? Is she dead?!  _ Both of the boys were thinking the exact same thing.

 

The source of the voice was the nurse’s office, all the way on the second floor. After making their way up the stairs, they walked in on something they had been desperately hoping to avoid, but knowing that it was the inevitable.

 

The lifeless body of the Ultimate Shrine Maiden, Misuzu Aisaka. At her side was Kasumi, trying to revive Misuzu while repeating her name over and over.

 

“Suzu, th-this isn’t funny!” Kasumi muttered, as she clumsily tried to feel for a pulse, a breath, anything.

 

Saiji crouched by Misuzu’s other side and felt for a pulse on the side of her neck, feeling the last remnants of warmth slowly drifting away. 

 

“I…” Saiji was hesitant to speak above the thick tension that wrapped the air around them. “I’m sorry, Kasumi.”

 

Saiji’s words were met with another shriek.

 

“I’m such a fucking  _ IDIOT _ !” Kasumi cried. “I’m sorry, Saiji! I’m sorry for being such a bitch when you were upset! I didn’t even stop to think about how that would make you feel…”

 

“It’s alright, Kasumi,” Saiji said. “I apologize for my earlier behavior, too. I know that you were just trying to honor Maiko and Nico, and I should have respected that.”

 

“I...I don’t deserve any of this!” Kasumi sobbed. “Misuzu fucking hates me, and now I can’t even apologize to her!”

 

“I said this before, but I don’t think Misuzu hates you, Kasumi,” Ayumu interjected. 

 

“B-but…You saw how she was when she saw my shrine!” Kasumi rebutted. “She was so pissed, and Suzu never gets pissed! A-and then...things were very...not good, between us.”

 

“Misuzu may have been upset with you,” Ayumu said, “but I don’t think she hated you. Remember the feast? She wanted to protect you...I think, but that must mean that she cared about you!”

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Kasumi said dejectedly, “We’ll never know. She’s gone, she’s dead, somebody  _ fucking murdered her! _ ”

 

Not being able to take this anymore, Kasumi ran out of the nurse’s office, leaving the two silver haired boys to take in yet another death of a dear friend. Saiji and Kasumi had reconciled, but it seemed to make no difference to Kasumi. She had still hurt Misuzu, but this time, she couldn’t atone. She would have to carry her guilt farther than Misuzu had been able to live.


End file.
